metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Reich
The Nazis are a faction within the Metro 2033 system, and are at war with the Communists. The most notable group of Nazis in the Metro System is the Fourth Reich. The Nazis The Nazis are first encountered on the Frontline mission, and are encountered again on the surface and in the Black Station. They are the typical Nazi group under the rule of an unnamed Führer, who believe they are the ultimate race and believe everyone else should submit to their rule, or be destroyed. Strangely, while holding Russian purity in the Metro as their goal, the Nazis use World War 2 era German ranks. It is rumored that slaves and prisoners of war captured by the Nazis are either taken as slave laborers, or target practice, although, on the Frontline mission the Nazi Commander states over the intercom that the Communists and Citizens who surrender to the Nazis are taken in and are given refuge for them and their families. This of course is believed to be lies by the Communists, which is why they continue to fight them. Metro Last Light They seem to play a much bigger part in Metro Last Light. In the E3 Trailer, Artyom and a man are seen walking through a nazi station, and has Reich written on the walls of the station. It could possibly be the Nazi Stronghold, as many various nazis are seen watching speech. They could also be the D6 Attackers also seen briely in the E3 Trailer Trivia *Though called Nazis the term Neo-Nazis is more accurate they are a government party like the Communists which is why most members are Russian, and why they are trying to gain Russian "purity" in the metro. *The Gas mask worn on the cover art for Metro 2033 is actually a Nazi Gas Mask. *Most Nazis speak with a poor German accent on top of a Russian Accent, or speak only with a Russian accent. *All Nazis carry either Metro-Made weaponry, or Russian weaponry, no German weapons are present. *If you listen to some of the conversations said at the Armory, you'll hear someone mention how there was once a war between the Russians and the Nazis in the past, and they won. This is of course in reference to World War II, however, since the world is in a post-apocalyptic state, it is speculated that World War II's history may have been lost. *It is unknown why the Nazis still use German words despite being Russian, although this may have been acquired through books on World War ll. *Its odd how the Nazi's have 'Bastard' SMG's when they are made in the armory controlled by bitter enemies; the Communists. There are huge number of them being carried by Nazi's on Frontline, Black Station, Depot and Outpost most likely taken from enemies. *After leaving the remains of Hole station, you can hear a squad of Nazis talking about plans to take it over. One Nazi suggest to blow open the airlock, while the officer tells him the only thing that could plug the hole is the soldiers big head. Category:Factions Category:Fourth Reich Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light